


Kinktober 2020

by ichigokage



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cockwarming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Fucking, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Wax Play, Yandere, breath play, sadism & masochism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: A collection of prompts for this year's Kinktober starring Jerome Valeska! With one prompt guest starring Victor Zsasz.NOTE: The rest of Kinktober is on hiatus while I focus on a Halloween one-shot. I will work on the rest of the prompts; 13 in total, once that is done. I will do my best to get the oneshot done quickly so I can finish this off.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 24





	1. Day 1: Mutual Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober everyone! This is the first and probably only time I'll do this but I got a lot of inspiration with JeromexOlivia. There are two entries where I came up with something else because I couldn't think of anything for the two options. But, the two are very fun. I also have an AU oneshot in the works after I get these done inspired by The Little Shop of Horrors! I hope you enjoy these and please leave comments! Stay safe!

Deep in the recesses of Arkham Asylum, late Friday evening, Jerome Valeska was laying on his uncomfortable cot, staring blankly at the ceiling of his cell. He heaved a heavy sigh, bored out of his mind and unable to sleep. Restlessness was no stranger to him though, he blames his homelife for what could qualify as a form of insomnia. 

Clicking his tongue and drumming his fingers on his chest he gasped, eyes going wide and his scarred mouth forming an o as he remembered a little something he was able to keep on him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple phone, courtesy of his beloved witch. No one dared try taking anything from him, he even pondered just walking out a night or two. Just to stretch his legs. 

There was only one number in his contacts, the only person he’d need to call. He smiled as he tapped the name, noticing it was around 3:30 in the morning. He knew she would be up late given the fact she was in the nightclub business. He hummed along with the ringtone, waiting patiently for her to pick up.

He perked up significantly when he finally heard her pick up. “Jerome…? It’s really late, everything alright?” she asked and he was so elated to hear her voice on the end of the line. 

“Good almost morning to you too, Livvie.” He greeted, a wide grin on his face. “Nothing’s wrong, Just felt like ringing you up. Figured you missed me.” He heard a soft chuckle from Olivia, puffing up his pride a smidge. 

Olivia rolled her eyes in a playful manner, a smile on her lips. “I always miss you.” She turned to look at her large bed and frowned ever so slightly. “The bed feels awfully empty without you, Sweetface.” She added, sitting on the pillow-top mattress. 

She spoke more on the club being busy and sighed, Jerome hearing a soft thump over the phone as she let her body fall back against the bed. “My Shortcake’s feeling that lonely? May have to bust out for a bit. Pay ya a little visit.” He teased, though he was completely serious about wanting to see her.

“You wouldn’t hear any complaints from me.” She turned her head to look at what had quickly became Jerome’s side of the large mattress, memories of him flooding her mind. Grabbing his pillow, she could still faintly smell him and held it close.

She must have made some sort of noise as Jerome’s voice brought her back to reality, a reality where he was locked up, away from her. “You doing alright over there, Livvie?” he asked and she cleared her throat, unaware that her voice was now sounding a tad huskier.

“Y-yeah fine…just miss you like I said. Your voice, your touch…just everything about you.” She admitted, cursing her brain for already beginning to fall into a smutty gutter of debauched memories and fantasies. In her mind, it was late, they both needed to sleep and he only called to just talk. 

His eyebrows raised quickly at her confession, a crooked smirk spreading over his lips and he decided to tease her. “Aww poor little Olivia. Sounds like you’re pent up, Shortcake.” He was being a playful bully but he truly adored how open she was with her feelings towards him. 

He chortled at the huff he heard from her. “As if you’re not. You’ve been cooped up in there for how long now?” she shot back, her tone sounding grumpy.

He groaned and his eyes scanned his surroundings. Even if it was just having Olivia there, it would be infinitely improved. “I don’t recall saying I wasn’t, Livvie. Hmm…” he drifted off to thoughts of his hotblooded lover and wetted his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. “How about we help each other out?” he suggested, hoping she wouldn’t turn down the raunchy offer.

Olivia giggled and sat back up. “You really wanna do that? You’re the one who’s in a more…precarious situation than me.” She had a lazy grin on her face. “If you’re fine with that, I’m more than happy to mess around a little.” 

Jerome felt his heart jump into his throat, she didn’t even think of turning him down! He gave himself a moment to collect himself before answering. “If some guard walks up and sees, it’s their own fault.” 

Thankfully, Olivia easily took the reigns as Jerome had never tried phone sex before and in a matter of minutes his eardrums were blessed with her soft and breathless moans. He let his hard on strain against his pants for the time being, just letting her sounds work their own magic on him. 

Olivia bit her lip as she slid her middle finger in and out of her core, moaning softly and she felt herself clench softly around her own finger at the deep groan that came from her beloved as she let his name slip out. “Good girl, Liv. Go ahead and slip another finger in. And don’t hold back…” he instructed, breath hitching slightly as she let out the most seductive sigh as she followed his instructions. 

“Jerome…” she cooed in the most honeyed tone he’s ever heard as she spread her fingers and panted softly. “Fuck…your fingers feel so much better.” Jerome grit his teeth and his grip on his phone tightened as she described how much deeper his finger went. Just how much more filling he was. 

The back of his mostly shaved head thumped softly against the cold wall of his cell. He brought his gloved left hand to his lips, letting his teeth grip the fabric so it would slide off, the burn scars from when his Uncle Zach punished him years ago now visible. He let the glove drop beside him on the bed as his now glove-free hand went to his pants, quickly freeing his erection, already leaking. His voice was rougher than usual as he spoke again. “If only you could see what just your voice is doin to me, Shortcake…” he let a soft moan slip out. He didn’t want to alert any guards who could be nearby that would ruin this moment, the scarred flesh did add an extra sensation as he began to slowly stroke himself along with Olivia. 

He couldn’t help but squeeze his swollen shaft as he heard Olivia cry out as her fingers hit her sweet spot, his name mixing so sweetly with her moans. His eyelids fluttered and his hips bucked, thrusting into his hand and growling through gritted teeth as he moved his hand faster, driven by her pleading panting.

Fingering never really fulfilled her, but in this scenario? The desperation for his touch actually worked but she couldn’t help but whine, her entire being craving more. “Not enough…” she began, moaned and let her fingers move faster. “Need you…Jerome.” Her lip quivered and she gasped as she hit her g-spot again, letting her fingertips rub against the bundle of nerves. “Ya’know…you fit so perfectly inside me? No-mmm no one’s ever felt as good as you, Jerome.” She kept prodding that sweet spot and her moans began to sound shaky and she felt tears begin to prick her eyes. 

“You know how to get to a fella’s heart, Liv…shit.” He swore under his breath, able to hear that she was close. He knew those whimpers all too well by now, he always paid attention and he jerked himself harder and faster. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes scrunched shut as he envisioned how she must look. Was she about to cry because she was so close? His cock twitched and throbbed at the thought.

He heard her whimper about how close she was and he felt his own orgasm coming up fast. He was now shamelessly bucking into his fist, biting roughly down on his scarred lip to keep as quiet as he could. 

Olivia’s thighs were shaking as she clenched tightly around the now three fingers that were curled inside as deep as she could reach, she was barely able to pant his name with how close she was. Heavy, half-lidded eyes with blurred vision imagined Jerome finger fucking her into oblivion, those long, thicker and rough fingers pulling such pleasure from her. She panted and cried out as her back arched, the only thought in her mind was those scarred lips claiming hers as she was finally pushed over the edge of bliss. 

Blood dripped down his chin as he did his damnedest to keep quiet. He didn’t care, the metallic taste and sting even adding to his pleasure as Jerome’s hips finally halted, the final cry from Olivia being his name in a choked and desperate cry. And three strong spurts coating the concrete floor a few feet away from his cot, he cursed as he wished he could have pumped his sweet Shortcake nice and full instead. 

The lovebirds sat on the call, panting in their own afterglows. It really had been too long since Jerome had allowed himself some relief. “That..was new for me.” He admitted as his body cooled down quickly thanks to his cold cell. “You good over there, Shortcake?” he asked, tucking himself back into his trousers, deciding to clean the mess up later with the toilet paper in his prison.

“Y-yeah…fantastic.” She responded, stretching and curling into a ball, quietly licking her fingers clean. “That was fun. Too bad you couldn’t be more vocal. Your voice always does it for me.” She grinned, feeling sleep begin to creep up on her. 

“Like hell I’d let some guard ruin our fun.” His eyes began to feel heavy, perhaps he would sleep after all. He chuckled as he heard a yawn come from the other end. “Am I boring you, Livvie?” he asked, feigning insult.

“Nooo.” Olivia told him, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. “You know full well I get drowsy after a good orgasm! And we’ve been busy so it’s hitting harder.” She couldn’t help but speak the dumb joke that came to her mind. “A good round with you is better than NyQuil, Sweetface.” She told him with a grin, feeling proud from the loud cackle that came from him.

His laughter died down as he laid on his cot on his side, wishing he was in her bed so he could pull her close. “Ahh you’re always a hoot, Livvie.” He sighed and felt his eyes begin to flutter. “The weekend’s here, so you’re gonna be even busier. I can feel sleep finally creeping up on me as well.” 

“You’re right…” she sighed, pouting to no one but herself. “You’re either gonna have to bust out or I’ll pay you a visit. I miss you too damn much.” 

Jerome smiled, regardless if it would be a conjugal visit, it meant that she truly did miss him. “Wouldn’t that be fun…?” he yawned loudly.

“G’night…Jerome?” her tone commanded what little attention he had left.

“Hmm…?” he grunted, barely awake at this point. 

“I love you. Sweet dreams.” She mumbled in a drowsy tone before the call ended, his battery finally dying a few seconds later. He’d charge it while he was out. He was thankful it didn’t die during their call, getting cockblocked by a drained battery would probably make him bust out of Arkham. 

He let the phone drop beside his pillow, finally letting his heavy eyelids slide shut, Olivia’s sweet words lulling him to sleep.


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome awakens to an empty bed in the Falcone mansion. He messages his beloved and gets into a more saucy conversation than he intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This already has taken off exceptionally well! If you want more of Jerome and Olivia please do check out my fanfic: Sin City to Sin City! It is on hiatus this month due to Kinktober and the Little Circus of Horrors oneshot I'm gonna start working on.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I really enjoy the prompts with them messing with each other via text or phone. It's just so much fun. I hope you all stay safe and please do leave comments and share this with your friends! I will return with Day Three tomorrow!

To say Jerome felt a tad agitated would be an understatement. He had been much more snappy than usual, the only smile on his face being the scars that would never fade. What had the usually giggly madman so irritable? He woke up alone that morning in the Falcone mansion that his Legion had commandeered. 

His girlfriend was gone when he woke up. A rather simple thing to get worked up over perhaps, but he had grown so accustomed to seeing her when he first woke up that it quickly became a most welcoming commonplace occurrence in his otherwise chaotic life. 

He was eating breakfast in his room and he noticed his phone on the nightstand beside his side of the bed. After taking a bite of his bagel he stood and grabbed snatched it, seeing he had a voice mail. He tapped on the small phone icon and selected the missing voice mail and was soon hearing his sweet Olivia.

“Morning, Sweetface. Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. Something happened at the club so I had to bounce real quick. Think some dumbass tried breaking in, not sure. I’ll call you as soon as I’m able. Love you!” she concluded the message with an audible smooching sound. The message did help calm him a little. He was still upset that she hadn’t tried waking him up to let him know.

He noticed the message was a few hours old! It nearly forced him to do a double take. Judging by the time, she must have barely slept at all. Most nights, she wouldn’t go to sleep until four in the morning. Jerome then tapped the text app icon to open it and sent her a message.

‘Just heard your message. You could’ve just woke me up, Shortcake.’ He kept it simple, he wasn’t about to just let her know how easily missing her got under his skin.

Surprisingly, she responded rather quickly. ‘You actually looked peaceful. I wasn’t gonna mess up your sleep over a few fuck knuckles trying to steal my shit.’ He giggled at the insult.

‘A few? I take it you have them handled? Just say the word and I’m there, Livvie. Can’t have some upstarts messing up our love nest~’ 

She hadn’t sent a message back yet and he ended up sending her another message. ‘You only slept like what? Three hours? No way you’re not feeling cranky.’ 

‘No shit. Unlike you I actually enjoy sleepinh, Jerome.’ He grinned and cackled at the spelling error, a swift correction soon sent. ‘Sleeping*. I know you’re laughing. Fuck you.’ He doubled over, easily picturing her grumpy face. She was always so much fun to tease. It was one reason he loved her so much. 

But he raised an eyebrow at the last sentence and he knew what his next message was going to be. This might bite him in the ass, it might not. ‘Oh, Shortcake. That can easily be arranged.’ 

‘I’m sorry. What?’ 

Jerome grinned mischievously as he typed onto the digital keyboard. ‘You read that right. You must be exhausted. Good thing you’ve got a guy like me that can help you unwind. I recall you claiming that me wrecking you to be better than NyQuil?’ 

His tongue traced along his teeth as he awaited her message, wishing he could see her reactions to his texts. ‘You could be playing with fire, Jerome.’ Oh how that only made him want to go further.

He clicked his tongue and let out a small giggle at his response. ‘I’m dating a witch. That’s par for the course I think.’

He began typing right after sending the previous message. ‘ You wouldn’t have to do a damn thing, Livvie. Except scream my name of course. And cling to me like I’m the only thing keeping you tethered to this world. I can still feel the scratches from last night you know.’ He rolled his shoulders, suppressing a shudder as the fabric of his yellow blouse slid against his back. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how she would respond to this message, but he was pleasantly surprised for sure. ‘I dunno, Sweetface. Mating pressing a gal into the mattress until her mind is mush can lead to a scratched back. Besides. You loved it.’ 

Jerome bit his tongue at the messages she was now sending. ‘Everytime I bite or scratch you, you let out these deep and rough growls. And it always makes you go rougher. Those growls make me shiver.’ 

‘Each deep thrust pushing me ever closer to our personal Nirvana. I can’t ever get enough of you, Romeo.’ 

He was working on his own response when she sent yet another. ‘You really do fill me up in the most delicious ways. That feeling of your cock slipping inside completely the first time is so addictive. You really have no idea. It sends sweet little jolts up my spine.’ Reading the text made Jerome bring a fist to his mouth, eyes closing as he relived each time he would push into his beloved, those breathless sounds, gasps, her fluttering eyes. She would always let out this little sort of gasp that would give him goosebumps. 

The memory caused his dick to twitch in his trousers and he swore. “Shit…turning this around on me…” he bit his gloved knuckle. 

If he wasn’t careful, he’d be walking around trying to hide an erection, he shook his head and looked back at his phone, clenching it at what he read. ‘Oh, we really shouldn’t be talking about such things before that big Horribles meeting!’ she seemed to have had only good intentions with that message until he saw what she sent next. ‘ >;3c ‘ 

Jerome growled, though he couldn’t help but chuckle at their banter. That little minx. Of course she knew what she was doing. If she wanted to play that way, he had no problem throwing it back at her in his own way. ‘You’re absolutely right. After my meeting, I’ll come on by.’

And before she could respond, he sent a second message. ‘Think we’ll have to see just how patient you can be with a more slow and deep fucking this time. Hope you’re ready to beg and cry for me, Shortcake.’ 

‘You motherfucker!’ her sudden outburst made his shoulders shake with laughter as he typed.

‘No. I’m a witchfucker. Get it right and sit tight, I’ll take ya to Pound Town soon enough, Livvie.’ With that final text, Jerome turned his phone off and left for his meeting.


	3. Day 3: Dom & Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is riding Jerome, but he's still the one in control.

Jerome was laying on Olivia’s spacious bed in her still somewhat cluttered master bedroom and oh what a beautiful sight he had. The witch that was always on his mind straddling his hips and riding him, the sight of his dick plunging deep into her was as intoxicating as the blissed out expression on his face. She was oh so hot, wet and fit him perfectly. The slightest quiver of those sweet muscles in her pussy made his eyes roll. 

They had recently began a sexual relationship shortly after he escaped Arkham and was working with Galavan. He had people who believed in him, pretty much two homes, got to cause as much mayhem as he wanted and now he had the affections of a gorgeous woman. He couldn’t ask for more. He sat up, resting his hands on her hips. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but just because she was on top, didn’t mean she was calling the shots. And Jerome intended to exercise some authority.

Her mismatched eyes were dark with lust and he saw something else but he couldn’t place what it could be as he held her hips in place, the witch panting softly. “You’re doing great, Shortcake.” He told her with a seductive grin before pressing his lips to hers, the woman not hesitating to return the kiss. “Taking my cock so well. You feel like heaven. You know that right?” he asked and before she could give any response, he gave her a deep and hard thrust, hands holding her in place as he was sheathed completely in her warmth. 

Her eyes flew open as wide as they could, the keening shriek was music to his ears as he kept her exactly where he wanted her. Her eyes were half-lidded once again but her mouth still ajar as she whimpered softly. Maybe he found that sweet bundle of nerves? “Fuck you look beautiful like this.” He told her, giving her another rough thrust, eliciting the same reaction and he smirked, a guttural growl echoing in his throat as she clenched around him each time he would buck his hips. 

Her cheeks were flushed and he felt himself wanting to mess her up even more. “Hey-” he moved his left hand to cup her chin to make her look at him. Her eyes looked glassy. “Be a good girl and grind against me. You don’t get to ride again without my permission. Got it?” he was pleased to receive a nod and groaned as she followed his instructing, slowly grinding herself against him and whimpering as the bulbous head of his cock brushed against her g-spot.

Her head hipped as she kept grinding, the building pleasure making her bite her lip and scrunch her eyebrows in concentration. She cried out when Jerome pulled her her back, forcing her to look at him again, clenching around him. “Do not look away from me. I don’t wanna have to leave us both unfulfilled, Liv.” He wasn’t about to stop, but the power play was a big driving force for him. 

She barely mumbled a sorry before she bit her lip harshly, him giving her another random thrust as she grinded against him. “Harder.” He told her and she eagerly did so. Did he know what he was doing? How much more sensitive this was making her? She wondered this as she draped an arm around his shoulder, nails digging into his flesh with each thrust, feeling him unfathomably deep inside her. 

Jerome noticed that she was mostly panting and biting her lip, even gritting her teeth and he couldn’t have that. His hand still gripped her hair so she wouldn’t look away, resting his forehead against hers. But the hand on her hip moved, a sudden and sharp slap against her ass, another loud cry from the woman. “Don’t hold back that sweet voice, Liv.” He told her firmly, spanking her again, his cock twitching from the shameless moan that came from her. 

He pulled her as close as he could, her warm and soft body pressing to his while he was inside her gave him a feeling that he could not place. He felt whole. He kissed her deeply, moving his hips with hers and her whimpers only fueled his desire. When they had to part, he panted softly. “You better hold on nice and tight. I’m not gonna hold back. I expect the same from you.” He said and his hand wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly in place. 

With that little warning, Jerome began thrusting up into her, short, deep and rough thrusts into the woman, she cried out loudly, only able to feel him plunge in a harsh yet delicious pace in her now hyper sensitive pussy. All the grinding from just moments before leaving her unable to articulate much of anything, only being capable of moaning and he could barely make out her saying his name.

As he fucked her, Olivia’s arms were quickly embracing him, one around his shoulders, her hand in his hair and her other arm around his torso, both clinging to him for dear life as she panted against his neck and pushed down to meet his hips as best she could with him still holding her down. 

Her pussy beginning to constrict around his throbbing shaft made Jerome growl and into her harder, only feeling and hearing Olivia, he barred his gritted teeth as her nails dug into his lower back and scalp. His thrusts were growing harsher and sloppier and he slid his other hand between them, quickly finding her clitoris and began rubbing two fingers against it just as rough as he was pounding into her, Olivia crying loudly and clenching him harder as her head fell on his shoulder and she was whimpering, desperate as she was so close. 

Tears fell from her eyes as her they squeezed shut, the final stimulation from her clit kicking her over the edge and she bit onto Jerome’s neck roughly, hand tugging his hair to keep her pressed as close as possible and she screamed, muffled only by the man’s flesh as he fucked her through her orgasm.

Jerome grunted roughly, that harsh bite was the what had him seeing stars and he held Olivia down, loud and pleasured sobbing echoing in his ears as he finally busted inside her, his hips bucking three more times as he filled her up with his hot cum. Her lip quivered as she felt him pump her nice and full, only able to pant heavily against him and he fell back onto the mattress, his arm loosely around her. As he relaxed against the bed, he soon felt soft breathing against his neck. He looked down and noticed that Olivia had already drifted off to sleep.

A small smile pulled at his lips and he pressed a kiss to her crown and he let his head fall back against the pillow, letting his eyes slowly close as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Day 4: Facesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticing that his usually feisty beloved is feeling rather stressed, Jerome decides to try something apparently none of her other lovers attempted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really beside myself with joy at how well this is being received, reader count wise anyway. It's helping me want to push on even though I'm feeling a loss of concentration. But that was even happening with chapter for of Sin City to Sin City; please do check that out if you want more Jerome! I'm gonna try completing my sixteenth or so prompt today and may take a break while I write out a rough draft for Little Circus of Horrors. I really don't want to burn out.
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy the prompts and please leave some comments to let me know how I'm doing! Have fun and stay safe!

Deep, quivering breathing filled Olivia’s bedroom. She was biting her lip, the action hadn’t silenced her in the slightest. She shivered at the deep chuckle between her thighs. “Not sure if you’re so sensitive cause you’re just that pent up or because no one else could be bothered to try goin down on ya, Shortcake.” Jerome wore a prideful smirk as he nipped her inner thigh before sucking a soft mark against her skin. Her whimpers were always music to his ears and he was reveling in just how unraveled she was becoming with just his mouth. 

He nipped and kissed his way back to her clit, lapping at the tender bud teasingly with his tongue, groaning when he heard her breath hitch. His hands caressed her thighs and hips as he began to suck her clitoris gently for the time being. 

He could tell she was stressed, running the club left her not sleeping too much lately, and, as a sad consequence, not spending much time with him. Jerome didn’t hold it against her, he was rather proud for her. He missed her terribly though. He also recalled that she mentioned that her previous lovers had never given her oral, which is how they ended up in this fun scenario with her straddling his face. He was completely encompassed by her; her warm skin, those soft thighs he loved using as a pillow, her voice and now her scent and very soon her flavor. He could already taste her from sucking her clit. He wanted to dive right in but, he also wanted to take his time with her. He could be patient for the right situation, and this was most definitely one such a situation. 

“Jerome…” Her voice sighed breathlessly and he felt her thighs twitch as his tongue caressed her as he kept sucking, now using a stronger suction and she gasped, hands gripping his hair. He gave the small bean a playful nip and she suddenly bucked against him, a gasping moan fell from her lips. “Jerome…please…” she whimpered, wanting to feel that wonderful mouth of his at her core.

She growled feeling a smirk spread as he pressed a kiss to her bud. “Oh? Please what, Livvie?” he asked, slight agitation bubbling at how he was acting. He wanted her to beg naturally. She cursed his ego, but she needed more from him.

“More…I need more.” She yelped as he gave her clitoris another bite, shuddering as her insides clenched around themselves, desperately craving to feel stretched even slightly. “Eat me out. Please Sweetface.” She pleaded with heavy eyes.

That damned smirk was back, she could feel it. She was just feeding into his ego but she couldn’t care less in this moment. She was about to beg again when she felt him push and angle her hips, soon feeling the hot and wet muscle slip past her slick folds and teasingly prod her opening, as if sampling her nectar.

Jerome groaned, finally tasting her fully and she was divine. He intended to savor this moment, it was her first after all. Knowing he was the first to ever do this to her excited him in so many ways. He closed his eyes as he let his tongue finally slide inside her, growling as she gently squeezed around him.

Olivia moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair. His tongue wiggled inside her and she squealed from the new sensation and soon fell into a flow, hips moving with his tongue. The music blaring from the club downstairs was greatly muffled by the walls and she moved her hips faster to the rhythm, Jerome eagerly following her new pace, adoring how she was losing herself to him. 

His tongue was thrusting, twisting and curling so decadently, he seemed like such a natural at this she thought. Olivia’s head tilted back, panting softly as she felt her body begin to tighten. “Ahh fuck! J-Jerome…! So-so close…” she grinded harder against him, Jerome gripping her thighs, wanting to keep her as close as he possibly could while he tongue fucked her closer and closer to her inevitable orgasm. 

She kept gasping and whimpering curses, her thighs pressing against the sides of Jerome’s head firmly and her pussy clenching around his sinfully talented tongue. He craved more of her, this single thought had his right hand slide down her thigh enough to let his thumb rub circles along her throbbing clitoris, Olivia crying out and tugging his hair and her eyes shut as her hips moved faster. 

He could feel she was so close to falling into an abyss of bliss, he seemed to lose control of his tongue, his thumb pressed firmly against her clit, rubbing firm circles before pinching the sweet and sensitive nub. Olivia’s eyes were blown wide as she clamped around Jerome’s tongue, roughly fisting his hair and the blanket they were on, a strangled cry tore itself from her throat. 

Jerome lapped up everything she gave as if she was the finest vintage he had ever tasted, groaning deeply from feeling his erection straining painfully in his pants. He felt her slide back enough to where he could breathe and he was able to take her in. And what a breathtaking sight she was, face flushed, eyes heavily lidded and panting as she recovered. 

He grinned smugly at her appearance, knowing how much more he was going to turn her brain into a hyper sensitive mush by the time they were through. No way in hell was he done with her just yet…


	5. Day 5: Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia, tormented by vivid dreams of Jerome, wakes up desperate and Jerome; ever the lovable asshole we know him to be, takes this opportunity to tease her further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short but I still like it. I just wanted Jerome teasing Olivia and that's what we got.

Jerome couldn’t fight the chuckle that came from his mouth as his arms crossed behind his head, dark eyes glued to the woman on his lap. “Haven’t seen you this desperate before, Shortcake.” He grinned, watching as the witch was rubbing herself against his thigh. He had heard her moaning so sweetly in her dreams and soon after they woke, she was on him, still wearing the lace panties she looked oh so tempting in. The material of her panties caused the most delicious tension against her wet pussy. 

“It’s Pharzuph.” She growled, grumpy at why she was so aroused. “He wants more energy so he was an ass and made me dream of you. Not like we don’t already fuck like rabbits.” She added. She was quickly growing fed up, this felt good but was ultimately not doing much to help soothe the heat between her legs. Jerome himself had told her to grind against him and she wanted to slap the smug grin off his face.

Jerome clicked his tongue. “That demon pal of yours is so needy. Kinda worth it to have you begging for me.” He tilted her head up, index finger under her chin and the tip of his thumb softly tracing the curve of her lower lip. “Keep it up, Livvie.” He instructed in a honeyed tone as he kissed her deeply, his tongue pressing against her lips and humming as hers soon caressed his and the kiss quickly grew more passionate, Olivia grinding fervently against him.

His teeth tugged on her lower lip as he pulled away. “Just a bit more.” He told her, smug grin still plastered into place. “I’ll give you everything you need soon.” Jerome pressed another more sensual kiss to his love’s lips. “Just humor me a little longer...”


	6. Day 6: Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain Legion of Horribles members have been complaining to Olivia via texts about Jerome playing pranks. After her man returns, feeling frisky from a rousing success, she decides to treat him to something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the prompts I'm really proud of. Some may complain about a fair few of these being 'cute' with how Jerome and Olivia are but that's one reason why I love them. Getting to explore their relationship and chemistry.

Olivia glared at her phone, a bombardment of texts in a Legion of Horribles group chat that excluded Jerome where they complained to her about Jerome. His girlfriend. What did they really expect her to do? She wasn’t the type to try and control her partner. She was also positive Jerome would never let himself be controlled. She groaned and left the group chat. Why had they invited her in the first place? 

She could get why they were complaining though. For some reason, Jerome had been acting more obnoxious than usual. Even pulling pranks on the other Legion members. He had switched Crane’s fear gas with Febreeze, hid Jervis’ pocket watch and even mixed glitter into Oswald’s hair products. Poor Penguin was now really living up to the nickname Disco Vampire that Barbara gave him. She supposed she had to be thankful that these pranks hadn’t seem to have affected their non-Legion duties. 

Olivia’s eyes moved from her phone to the door that had just opened and in came her precious asshole of a boyfriend. “Evening, Sweetface.” She greeted with a smile, ignoring the texts that she read moments as he plopped down on the bed beside her with a chortle. “Looks like you’ve had quite the productive day.” She stated as she saw the satisfied grin on his face. 

She moved to set her phone on the nightstand only to have Jerome wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to him, her body now laying halfway on his own. “Heya, Shortcake.” He finally greeted, flashing teeth with his smile and he pulled her into a kiss, a rather comically loud smooch as he pulled back, earning a soft laugh from his love and his grin growing wider.

Jerome’s eyes followed along the long strands of her red hair. He lifted his glove to his mouth, using his teeth to pull it off and easily noticing Olivia’s eyes widening ever so slightly. The grin turned into a smirk at that little reaction and he let his ungloved hand go to her hair, long fingers combing through the silky and soft locks. He heard her hum softly, her eyes fluttering shut and she leaned into his touch.

He took this chance to strike, sitting up and pressing hot kisses to her neck and shoulder, gentle gasps slipping through her lips, turning to sweet mewls as he nipped and sucked on the nape of her neck. “I-ahhh…I take it the plan went well then?” she asked, her body slowly heating up as his hand now gripped her hair to keep the tender flesh of her neck exposed. Whenever he actually had a plan, he would seek her out in some manner after. If it went sour in any way, he would lay his head on her lap while venting or just remain silent. His glaring in these instances reminded her of an angry cat.

When his plans went smoothly or he just had too much fun? He would act so touchy, and if there had been violence or something truly entertained him? He had to have her. “Mmm was there ever any doubt, Livvie?” he chuckled, his rough voice making her shiver. “And getting to come home to you makes it all the sweeter.” He added before biting her neck rough and receiving a deep groan from her.

Olivia suddenly had an idea. She grinned, a way to kind of get back at him for all the pranks and now the Legion hounding her without any of them knowing. She swung her leg over him, now straddling his waist then leaned into him, kissing him lovingly. Her hands cupped his cheeks, pulling away right as she felt his tongue prod her lips to deepen the kiss. He growled softly when she pulled back, glaring slightly at the mischievous grin on her face. “Since you’ve been on such a roll, Romeo, I’ve got something special planned for you.” She leaned back just enough to firmly nibble his lower lip, eliciting the most arousing groan she’d ever heard. “Wanna play, Sweetface?” All the man could do was nod.

And now here he was; tie undone, the vest of his suit and yellow blouse undone with bite marks all over his neck, chest and sides, an especially dark bite left on his right hip that would quickly become a prominent hickey. He was also well aware of a blooming one on the scar on his neck left from Galavan, Olivia’s way of wanting to cover up the bastard’s mark on her beloved. 

His breathing was shaky, doing his best to leave his hands at his sides as she had told him. How that mouth of hers could unravel him so easy was a dangerous thing, it was so warm and oh how her tongue felt sliding along the underside of his engorged shaft. It truly drove him crazy and it took all his control to not fuck her face. 

Jerome panted as he felt his balls begin to tighten, hoping she would let him cum this time. His back arched up and he gritted his teeth, but, right as he would have filled her mouth, she pulled back with the most evil grin on her face and Jerome glared daggers at her. “Something wrong, Sweetface?” she asked innocently as she gently stroked him, keeping the poor man just at the edge. 

“The haah…the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, this was the third time she had denied his orgasm and he was not having any of it. He bit down hard on his lip, groaning loudly when her velvety tongue slowly swirled around his now hyper-sensitive head and his hips bucked on their own accord. “Fuck…! You-mnnn you said you had something special-” he cut his own words off when she sucked the tip firmly for the shortest moment, hand moving faster along his shaft. 

Pulling back again, she licked pre-cum from the tip of his cock and smirked at the hiss that came from him. “I do. What do you think I’m doing?” she licked up the throbbing veins up to the head before taking him back into her mouth, did she hear a whimper? She would keep that to herself but felt proud that she had made the Jerome Valeska whimper. 

About thirty minutes had passed since she started tormenting him, Olivia figured he’d had enough by this point and let him sink deeper into her mouth, moaning as she felt the head press into her throat. Jerome, beyond sensitive from being edged, let out another hiss followed by a raspy moan.

She rested her hand against his hip and concentrated fully on finally letting him cum, bobbing her head faster and deeper than she had before, Jerome groaning louder than he normally would and fisting the sheets. His head fell back to the mattress as he couldn’t help but buck his hips into his love’s mouth, his cock twitching and throbbing almost painfully at this point. He swallowed thickly, chest heaving with his panting as she began sucking harder, Jerome could take no more and let out a primal growl as he finally got to cum, eyes clamped shut and he saw stars. 

Olivia shuddered as he thrust up and let him dump his whole load down her throat. She sat up, pressing a kiss to the mark she left on his hip as he recovered, Olivia smiling at how she made him cum so hard. “Hmm?” she hummed as he reached a shaky arm towards her, she leaned down and his hand weakly grasped her arm, pulling her down on top of him. She felt her heart swell that he would always seek her out in some way.

Olivia moved, letting her body rest beside his and tuck into his side, her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. He hadn’t opened his eyes again yet but he breathing had evened out. He looked like he had fallen asleep. “Guess busting that nut felt that good hm?” she smiled, her fingers lazily stroking the hairs on his chest.

She sighed contently, feeling joy as she observed his resting face. She smiled again before speaking. “You’re an ass. But you’re mine. And I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Jerome.” 

As Jerome felt sleep claim him, he heard those soft words then the softest kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”


	7. Day 7: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome decides to get a little payback for how Olivia edged him a few days ago.

Olivia gritted her teeth and hissed as Jerome’s hand slapped her ass. His gloves were off and she was bent over his lap. His unoccupied hand pressing against the small of her back to keep her in place. He also had her tight dress hiked up enough so he had access to his prize. “Not even wearing panties hmm? Seems like you were trying to tempt me.” He told her, tsking as he slapped her left asscheek again. “How many is that now, Livvie?” he asked, wearing a dark grin as he eyed her rear, the right cheek already red. 

Her butt twitched, expecting another spank as he caressed the sore flesh. She closed her eyes as she thought of the number. “Nine…nineteen, Jerome.” She bit her lip and cried out loudly as she felt the twentieth spank connect, Jerome was much stronger than he appeared. “You know I don’t wear any when I perform on stage. They just get in the way.”

“Mmm good girl.” He slid his hand between her legs, middle and ring fingers pressing between her lips, his cock twitching at how wet she was. “Didn’t think you’d enjoy this. Not much of a punishment if you’re this wet, ya know.” He chuckled as he teased her pussy with just the first knuckles of his two fingers, spreading them and earning a gentle coo as she arched her back. 

“You know what you did, right? Naughty little witch.” He kept teasing her with just the tips, the woman on his lap wiggling, trying to feel more. He responded by pulling his fingers out and delivering a harsh spank to her left cheek, a sharp cry coming from her. Jerome moaned gruffly as he licked the sweet stickiness from his fingers, sucking softly and his eyes rolling back from how she tasted. 

“Always so sweet. But…” He breathed deeply then spanked her again for spank twenty-one. “You still have a few more to make up for what you did a few days ago. Edging me like that.” He recalled the memory as he kept spanking her, three more times, her body tensing and shivering after each one. “I do have to admit, I’ve never cum so hard in my life.”

He shuddered, finding himself enjoying her punishment as much as she seemed to be. “Twenty-four, Shortcake. Just six more and you’ll be forgiven.” He slapped the same cheek, her whole ass looking an angry read. “Five more now. I know you can keep it together for me for just a few more, can’t you?” he asked in a dark and playful voice.


	8. Day 8: Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome Valeska has been reborn thanks to a member of his cult. Thoughts of revenge swirl through his mind, but so do other, more pleasant memories. And the star of said memories reaches out to him for a very special reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one that I am very happy about. I guess kinda sort of spoilers for Sin City to Sin City but we all have read fics where Jerome's Love Interest is reunited when he comes back so, there's nothing big except that Olivia doesn't fear him. Also, I couldn't type this prompt with resurrection!Jerome and NOT use his Twinkie comment he made to Lee.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe! Please leave kudos and comments!

Jerome had his hands braced on the table, grunting as he pumped into the woman beneath him, her hands grasping at the coat of his ringmaster costume. He hadn’t been alive again for very long, his memories were still muddled but, this woman was front and center of so many memories that made him feel a semblance of joy. She must have been important in his past life, he had to seek her out after he found Dwight.

While others reacted in fear to his rebirth, this woman; Olivia, was speechless and she caressed his jaw once he found her in her nightclub; another place he was drawn to. Her touch was so gentle as she traced along the cuts on his face with feather soft tenderness, he couldn’t place the emotion in her eyes as she touched him, her fingers carding through his hair. Before he left, she had even kissed him! A man with no face and bleeding. The potential love he saw in her eyes turned to fire anger when she laid eyes on Dwight.

After the power went out, she found him getting ready in a separate tent for the main event: the death of Bruce Wayne. But, she hadn’t come to try preventing his big finale. “I still can’t believe you’re back.” She had whispered, fingers now tracing the staples that held his face in place. “You’re really alive…” her tone had sounded hopeful and the hand on his face drifted down to his chest, relief on her face as she felt it rising and falling with his breathing. 

Those beautiful eyes gazed into his as she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He sadly felt nothing but the idea of someone kissing him was enough to have him return the kiss, his body was moving on its own, driven by memories that were dancing through his head as he picked her up, setting her on an abandoned table in the changing room.

And now that voice that was so soft with relief that he was back, someone happy he was alive, was crying out his name and meeting his hips with thrusts of her own. He felt a name tugging at him. “L-Liv…” his head rested against her shoulder as he continued to rut into her, those sweet moans egging him on further. “No. Livvie…my Livvie.” He growled, now remembering just how close they were. This wasn’t their first time together. But he wanted to hear it for himself.

“Sexy lil thing like you, getting railed by one of Gotham’s Most Wanted so willingly. Is this just a fantasy of yours or are we a thing?” he asked, grinding his hips to hers, a black gloved hand gripping her chin so her could see everything in those mismatched eyes. 

Olivia nibbled her lower lip and followed his movements, cooing with glee, her body had missed his as much as she missed being around him. She noticed Jerome’s eyes dart to her lips as she bit down. They were still clothed, just enough moved for their intimate reunion. She nodded before speaking. “We were. I saw you die on TV. I helped hunt down that fucker and delivered some justice of my own. Both times. I still haven’t forgiven him for taking you away from me. But-” she pushed herself up, both of them groaning at the shifting position.

Her fingers returned to his hair, her other arm draped over his red coat. “He’s dead, you’re here. A girl couldn’t ask for more.” She told him before claiming his lips once again, like he was her drug. She pulled back just enough, one last thought in her head. “Oh…I would’ve loved to make Dwight suffer more for what he did to you.” 

Hearing how she wanted to make someone pay for hurting him made his heart skip multiple beats. Jerome hauled her up, feeling stronger than he used to in his previous life and Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, the two losing themselves in each other. His thrusting quickly grew rougher, this was so much for his newly awakened body and even his mind was still racing. Fragments of his past making him realize that she was more than just a hit and run. She panted and moaned against his neck. “F-fuck…Jerome! I’ve missed you…” 

How she said his name sent shivers throughout his body and he jerked his hips harder, Olivia crying out and holding onto him tighter. “Again.” He could feel her pussy quiver and clench around him as he pushed her back down onto the table. “My name.” He thrust harder, eyes glancing between them to watch her body take him so eagerly. “Say it again, Livvie.” He demanded as his gaze was back onto her face.

He felt the pleasurable shivers again when she started saying his name again, chanting it in the most seductive voice, pleading for him as he pounded into her, eyes alight as she gasped with wide eyes. “Shit! Th-there! Jerome…!” she begged and he kept his hips angled how she asked, craving more of her.

Tears fell from her eyes, Olivia feeling overwhelmed. Her love was back and they were together again. She would finally tell him how she fully felt, what she denied not just him, but herself as well because of her fear. After he acclimated to life again, she would tell him. For now, she was content having him fuck her to where she was no doubt ruining her makeup. Anything to have him in her arms again. “Harder…harder, Sweetface!” she begged, fingers clasping the edge of the table as she met his hips desperately.

He was too happy to oblige, grunting roughly as she clamped around him and her back arching. She whimpered as she felt him twitch and throb so deep inside her, a hand sliding to her lower abdomen and applying the slightest amount of pressure. She yearned for him to fill her up. “Inside. Please fill me up, Sweetface…” 

Jerome gave no words, the fire in his gut driving him and he claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, his movements now sloppy and erratic. Olivia gasped into the kiss, Jerome quickly slipping his tongue into her mouth, her moans were swallowed up by his mouth as she clenched tightly and she felt the first fulfilling orgasm since before he died finally overcome her, fingers gripping his hair tightly, pushing Jerome to give a shallow thrust and his own pleasure hit him hard, short jerks had him pumping her good and full. 

Jerome and Olivia were panting, his forehead resting against hers. “I remember.” He told her, breaking the silence. “Bits and pieces. But enough to tell that we had something really special-wait there’s another name in here.” He pondered for a moment, confusion on his stapled face. “Something cake…” he looked to her for clarification.

Olivia laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Shortcake. You would call me that all the time ever since we met in Arkham.” She explained, still feeling tingles from how full her womb now felt. If he pulled out, she might probably leak…

Jerome wore a smirk as he straightened up. “Arkham huh? We ever get frisky in the showers? Bone like rabbits in an empty supply closet?” he asked with a chuckle and attempted to wiggle his eyebrows but feeling only a tug against the staples.

“Sorry to burst that bubble but nope. We were just friends in Arkham. Not sure how you really felt at the time apart from us just enjoying each other’s company. I’m not one for one night stands.” Olivia considered her words carefully before speaking again. “I’ll only sleep with someone I’m…friendly with.” She told him and moaned and shivered when he finally pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants.

Jerome’s eyes watched as a bit of his cum dripped out of her and couldn’t help but laugh. “You know, I thought the only creampies tonight would be the ones I’d be serving to Gotham laced with rat poison!” Olivia found herself laughing at the extremely off color joke and sat up, covering her mouth and grabbing her panties once she stood.

After she got dressed, Jerome pulled her close and kissed her passionately, biting her lip once he decided to pull back. “You’re my little Twinkie now. Don’t forget it, Shortcake.” He winked with a grin, a possessive glimmer in his eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Now-” she rubbed his shoulders and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Go knock ‘em dead, Sweetface.”


	9. Day 9: Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a raging party in her club below, Jerome fucks Olivia against the window looking over the crowded dance floor.

It was late Friday night and Gotham’s hot new club; Phantasmagoria was jam packed. Loud music pulsed through the walls and drinks were passed around by the party-goers were in their own world, losing themselves in the music and alcohol. 

Up in the apartment above the dance club Olivia was bent over, gloved hands gripping her hips tightly and her hands braced against the window overlooking the dance floor. Her whole body shuddered as the man behind her gave a thrust that pushed her harder against the thick glass. Her breathing was labored and her hands balled up into fists and her forehead rested against the cool pane. “Hah…holy fuck, Sweetface…” she cried out loudly as one of his went to her hair, pulling roughly, tugging until her body was upright.

Olivia winced, unintentionally squeezing Jerome’s cock and her shoulders shuddering from the change of position. “Mmmnn…you’re clinging around me so tightly, Shortcake.” His hot breath ghosting the shell of her ear and he grunted as his hips slapped against her ass, a deep rumble vibrating in his throat from just how tight she felt. “Didn’t think you’d be so into this. You always surprise me.” The ginger man pressed heated kisses against her neck and shoulder as he kept rutting into the witch.

Olivia’s own moans turned into wanton grunts as she pushed back into his hips as best she could at her current angle. What she hadn’t told Jerome is that this glass was two way. While she could keep an eye on the patrons, they couldn’t see the dangerously unpredictable Jerome Valeska railing her into next week, and her eagerly accepting everything he could give her. It was why she hadn’t fought back against his desire to fuck her against the window. No one could see them, so no one would be able to call the cops and get the light of her life locked up again. 

Jerome pulled her hair up and forced her head to turn so he could see her eyes, her pupils blown wide and those superbly kissable lips parted ever so slightly as she panted and and moaned. His cock throbbed as her eyes fluttered and she let out the most lascivious sigh that sent shivers all throughout his body. With a feral growl, he was able to claim her lips in a rough and passionate kiss, hips now giving shallow and deep thrusts, their moans trapped between each others’ lips.

Olivia felt so close, clenching around Jerome ever tighter. She swore and slid a hand between her legs, focusing on her clit, rubbing it fiercely and her back arching. “Fuck! Fuck…! J-Jerome!” she cried out, voice raspy. Her entire body was trembling and she felt so close. His final few thrusts slid harshly against her g-spot and she cried out, gritting her teeth and feeling as if her legs would give out at any moment were it not for Jerome holding her so tightly. 

Jerome groaned roughly, those sweet muscles milking his cock for all he had and he pressed as deep as he could go before finally filling her, the shorter woman whimpering from the sudden warmth in her stomach and she leaned her now overheated body against the cool glass, her whole body feeling like jelly. “Fantastic mmm as always, Sweetface.” She shivered as he pulled out, a soft kiss to her shoulder as he tugged her close to him again. 

“Still can’t believe you agreed to it, Livvie.” He moved back, Olivia still in his grasp and let both their bodies fall back against the mattress. “What a kinky lil thing I’ve been blessed with.” He cooed with a wink and click of his tongue.

Olivia scoffed lightly with a playful smile and settled against him. “It does help that you’re so devilishly charming, Romeo. Drop dead gorgeous as well.” She told him before kissing him sweetly, Jerome humming with a cocky grin from her praise. “And don’t you ever forget it, Sweetface.”


	10. Day 10: Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome tries seducing Olivia while she's closing down the club so she decides to have a little fun while she finalizes her remaining reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest prompt I've type so far but it's simple and to the point. Also just playful teasing all around which is why I love this ship so much.

Olivia wiggled her hips slightly in her seat, eyelids fluttering and biting her lip, chuckling softly when she heard a groan behind her. “Mmm you doing alright back there, Sweetface?” she asked, a small smirk spreading on her lips. 

She had been busy wrapping up her reports for the night when Jerome started making some moves to seduce her and she suggested that she sit on his lap and she was happy to feel his dick pressing deep inside her. To tease him further, she let her muscles clench him ever so slightly. “Huh, maybe this could work as exercising my Kegels.” She cheered, soon gasping when he gave a slight buck of hips.

“Careful, Livvie. Play too dirty and you won’t be walking right for a week.” Jerome growled in her ear, his hands roughly massaging her hips. 

She felt him smirk as he kissed along her shoulders, feeling tingles go up and down her spine. “Same to you, Jerome. If you make me mess up these reports, I’ll have to start all over. And you’ll to wait even longer.” She teased and stretched, solely to tease both of them and bit back a moan from how he moved inside her and Jerome held her closer.

Olivia moved a hand back and ran her fingers through his glorious red hair, letting her nails scrape along his scalp and he kept kissing and sucking her neck. He was barely able to contain himself as she returned to work. “Don’t forget…” she began, looking back at him with a little smirk. “Grace under pressure, Sweetface.” She said with a wink then returned to her paperwork, excited for what was to come after.


	11. Day 11: Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of rough sex, Olivia and Jerome take time to relax with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE~
> 
> I hate to say this but I won't be continuing Kinktober. I have about six more entries done that I will upload. I'm just mostly stressing about it and my focus is downright awful; taking hours to complete even small prompts for this. I feel terrible about it but I refuse to force writing, it makes me feel ashamed about what I wrote and you readers don't get a chapter that I feel is completely up to par. I have inspiration for maybe three more prompts that I will try getting through. I don't know why my concentration is so shot. Maybe it's my ADD. I even tried taking a few days break from all writing but it persists.
> 
> All that aside, I do like this chapter. Again, I love being able to do soft moments with Jervia.
> 
> I still have my Halloween oneshot left that I can now completely focus on. So I hope you will all enjoy what's left of Kinktober and I'm happy that this has gotten the hits it has. Please do comment and stay safe.

The scent of blood and sex hung in the air of the bedroom, Jerome and his beloved Olivia panted as they laid beside each other, Jerome dropped the knife he had been using on the bedside table to his left, his eyes soon drifting back to the witch once he turned over onto his side. He scooted closer, his body against hers and he let a finger ghost over the small cuts she had let him give her, though they were already healing and Jerome clicked his tongue. “Pharzuph could at least let these linger for a little. They’re healed in a few seconds.” He moped as the last of the cuts were gone, leaving her skin flawless as if they had never occurred. 

“I only let you do this because I heal so quickly.” She told him, sitting up and stretching, gazing at her lover from the corner of her eye. “I dunno how you do it Sweetface but, you look good bloodied up.” She admitted, the two laughing as Jerome pushed himself up and pressed his scarred lips against her jaw.

“Same goes for you Shortcake.” He chuckled, nipping her ear playfully, earning a soft yelp from the witch. “A lotta things you do get my engine goin, but seeing you all roughed up really riles me up.” He tugged her close, pulling her onto his lap. Her body was always so soft, pliant and warm against his. His eyes drifted to her collarbone, thumb stroking where a slightly deeper cut had been. “Whenever we get in those scuffles and you get feisty…” he shivered at the memory of her fighting in the streets. “You bashed that one guy’s skull in and you got blood on this flawless face-” his voice was low and rough at the mere recollection. “Dripping onto your chest…” she cooed softly as his kisses, naturally rough given the scars, moved as gently as he could down her neck and to her breasts.

“It’s so easy to get you worked up, Sweetface.” She teased, pressing soft kisses to his crown and she draped an arm around his shoulders, holding his warm body to hers. She nuzzled his hair, taking in his scent. He always smelled like gunpowder or sometimes like a burnt match, and it soothed her. Her other hand soon found its way to his hair, nails gently tracing circles over his scalp. Her actions brought out a deep purr from her boyfriend and he returned the affection by burrowing against her chest, the beating of her heart had him feeling calm the longer he heard it. 

It felt so natural to them once they fell into this relationship. She breathed deeply and her eyes felt heavy after the exertion of a rather heavy round of sex with the rowdy love of her life. She felt his fingers trail up and down the line of her spine and she let out a soft sigh, feeling drowsiness coming over her. She cleared her throat, voice raspy from screaming his name. “Feel like I’m about to pass out, Jerome…” she yawned softly against his hair, settling herself against him. 

Jerome held her closer and opened his eyes to quickly find a blanket to drag closer to them, easily draping it over Olivia then he let his body fall back, thankfully, his head landed on a pillow and his love on top of him, he grumbled as he felt her body shift, rolling enough to tuck into his side and her hand on his chest. As he also danced on the edge of consciousness, he felt her press a soft kiss to his pectoral and then she was still, her breathing and warmth soon lulling him to join her in a deep and relaxing rest.


	12. Day 12: Spit Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his body pulsing with adrenaline after his assault on the GCPD station, Jerome is too riled up to be bothered to get to the pickup spot. He has plenty of time to unwind with his devious mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be able to complete the Kinktober prompts if I space them through November I think. I can work on the other prompts as I write other things perhaps. I do like the ideas I have but I want to focus on the Little Circus of Horrors oneshot and I did come up with a Scarecrow thing with Olivia getting hit by the Fear Gas. This would be the perfect month for it as I can't think of when I could put it in Sin City to Sin City later so we'll see. 
> 
> Please share this with your friends and comment! I hope you're all staying safe.

Jerome ducked into alleyway after alleyway, losing the cops before they could even reach the GCPD and realize the level of violence the ginger had unleashed with his latest escaped; a rather sizable bodycount of cops, the most important being Commissioner Essen. She had just been given the job not even a week ago and she and numerous of her fellow officers now laid deceased in pools of their own blood. Greenwood was killed as well, but the man had overstepped his bounds and tried taking Jerome’s glory. And he couldn’t abide that.

He was still in the police disguise that Theo Galavan had provided him and was en route to meet up to be picked up and transported safely back to the Galavan’s penthouse. 

He pressed his back against a brick wall, panting from running but mostly from the adrenaline speeding through his veins and body. The rush he felt was indescribable. He could still feel the blood on his face and when Essen had spat on him. The woman had moxie, he had to give that to her. 

He hadn’t expected her to spit at him nor headbutt him. Both of her actions stoked a different sort of flame and he could feel himself growing stiff from remembering the sensation vividly. 

He elected to take care of his growing issue before heading closer to the rendezvous, unzipping the black trousers and letting his dick slip out, already at a half chub. He bit his lip as he felt it grow stiffer, thoughts of another springing into his mind; a certain redheaded woman who was also helping Galavan. Her visage was now at the forefront of his imagination, his cock quickly stiffening to a full erection.

He took a quick look around to be sure no one was around before letting his mind wander to the woman who was constantly on his mind. He recalled the outfits she wore, many would cling to that voluptuous frame that he was now concentrating on. He spat onto his palm and let his long fingers curl around his shaft. 

He still had a decent bit of time so he wasn’t in any real rush. Jerome let his brain run wild with all the things he wanted to do to Olivia, and have her do to him. He slowly began pumping his shaft, imagining bending her over Galavan’s desk, quickly changing to taking her against the rough brick wall in the alley he was currently in. He bit down on his tongue as he moved his hand faster. He wondered how she would sound, groaning deeply as he pictured the Olivia in his head scratching his back as he pinned her to the wall with his body, those luscious thighs wrapping around his waist.

‘I know you can go harder than this, Jerome.’ She would egg him on, such a spitfire he had fallen for. ‘You finally have me, show me how bad you want me, Sweetface.’ Just fantasizing on how she would say that little petname in the throes of passion made him squeeze his cock as he jerked faster. 

Jerome grunted as the Olivia in his head spat in his face and yanked his hair back, quickly covering his jawline and neck with rough bites. His hand now moved with a mind of its own, squeezing his twitching cock harder and moving faster, his own pre-cum now adding the perfect lubricant to help his hand make him reach Nirvana.

She spoke absolute filth in his ears with the most sensual voice and his hips began to buck, imagining Olivia in Essen’s place, spitting on him and riling him up. The thought of them both bloodied and with fire burning in their eyes and her demanding; ‘Do your worst.’ Had him finally reach his peak, shooting his cum onto the wall across from him, four hot spurts coating the bricks. It would soon be just as forgotten as anything in this city.

Jerome sighed contently but, other thoughts swam through his mind as he tucked his dick back into his pants. “Gotta make a move. I can’t keep this up. Shortcake is gonna be mine.” He proclaimed to himself with a lazy grin as he moved again, heading to where his pickup was.


	13. Day 13: Skinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome breaks out of Arkham and makes a beeline for the only place he knows he'll be safe and welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much positive to say for this chapter except that it ends up being a cute kind of bonding thing for Jerome and Olivia. This is one that I really had to push through. It was originally Roleplay, I just wanted Olivia to mess with those suspenders cause those are criminally sexy. I really hope you all like it even though it's not really sexual at all.
> 
> Reading through as I was editing it just now, it a good prompt. It just was a real struggle to get through for some reason.

Alarms rang out all through the halls of Arkham Asylum, the guards on high alert. Just moments ago one of their most high profile and dangerous prisoners escaped; the infamous Jerome Valeska and, much to their horror, he had already vanished.

Jerome knew there was only one place he could go where he would be safe and even taken care of; Phantasmagoria, home of Gotham’s resident witch and apple of his eye. He was able to easily stay hidden, even in the striped uniform of Arkham. Knowing all the back alleys of Gotham proved useful as Jerome quickly found his way to the club, the purple lights and loud music calling out to him.

He easily snuck around the back of the large building and jimmied a window in the men’s restroom open, closing it behind him as he crept up the stairs, happy that the door to her apartment was unlocked and sauntered right on in with zero shame. He moved through the apartment quietly, stepping up the stairs and opening the door to the master bedroom, the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom to his left and he smirked, unbuttoning the long sleeved shirt that covered the white undershirt he wore under the uniform, suspenders helping to keep the pants up. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks before he walked to the bathroom, the door ajar.

He stepped into the bathroom, steam filling the room but was able to make out the silhouette of the redhead he was so eager to see. He leaned against the granite partition that separated the rather luxurious shower and the bathtub a few feet from her from the rest of the bathroom, just observing her.

Olivia’s back was to him and it seemed as if she was lost to everything but her mind at the moment. He took in her form, dark eyes tracing every curve and even each scar she had; a few stab wounds and bullet wounds dotted her back and sides. The scent of her body wash and shampoo wafted through the air and he felt completely at home. 

Jerome knocked on the partition he was leaning against, Olivia jumping as she turned around and covering her breasts. She relaxed however once she saw that scarred face she adored so. “I guess thank you for not completely sneaking up on me.” She sighed as she turned back around to face the shower. “You can come on in.” She beckoned him as she scrubbed conditioner into her hair, spreading it with a wet brush.

He grinned and, without removing any more of his clothing, he stepped into the shower area. Sensing him approach, Olivia turned around again and looked him up and down curiously. “Pretty sure you’re overdressed, Sweetface.” Her eyes landed on the suspenders the gripped his striped pants. She shook her head and gave the left suspender a playful flick. “How the hell do you manage to look good in this ugly thing?” she asked with a coy smile, fingers sliding under the suspender and gliding up, feeling his warm skin under the white shirt. 

Jerome grinned wide as she tugged him close by his suspenders and pressed a soft kiss to the scars along his jaw. “Aww, I missed you two, Shortcake.” He told her and kissed her temple. She nuzzled his neck as he removed the gloves he was wearing and tossed them behind him. She flinched slightly as his hands ghosted down her sides to rest on her hips. 

“Your fingers are cold…it must be pretty chilly outside.” There was worry in her voice and she turned a faucet to let the water warm up more, her fingers working on untucking and unbuttoning his shirt. 

“And you needn’t worry so much. I’ll warm up in no time now that I’m here.” He told her as she slid the suspenders down his shoulders and arms. “Someone’s in a hurry to get me outta my clothes~.” He teased, letting her move his hands enough to let the suspenders dangle by his sides. 

“I just want you to get cleaned and warmed up.” She told him simply, Jerome shaking his head once she had his shirt off. “I can easily just ignore you so…” she removed her hands from his body and moved to back away from him but his hands gripped her hips just a bit tighter.

“Ah-ah! No need to act so hasty, Livvie.” He tutted as they backed up, the warm water now raining gently upon him. His shoulders relaxed as he tilted his head up, the warmth soothing him. He hadn’t even noticed Olivia had moved until he felt something against his back which snapped him back to reality. “What are you doing?” he asked, trying to look over his shoulder at her.

A soft chuckling came from Olivia. “It’s just a loofah, silly. Got another bottle of that body wash you love.” Soon Jerome could smell the same body wash fill the room. Small goosebumps pebbled his skin, the wash spreading suds across the expanse of his back, shoulders and sides. He felt her hand circle his hip, fingers undoing the button on his pants. “These really gotta go, Romeo.” She said, kissing his now clean shoulder. 

As the zipper was pulled down, he didn’t fight kicking them off his legs. He then felt the loofah scrubbing his stomach, soft suds trailing down his hips and legs. After it was washed away, Jerome turned around and took the loofah from her, sudsing up her side and earning a series of giggles from her. “Now you’re just being an ass, tickling me and all that.” She sighed when he rubbed the wash into the skin of her neck and shoulders. “Dunno if your wash smells that great on me, Sweetface.” She teased and felt a small shiver from his fingers caressing her skin. 

Jerome shrugged with a smile. “Nah, just lets others know we’re together.”

Olivia chuckled and gave him a skeptical look before retorting. “There’s usually a hickey or two gracing my neck and shoulders. Not like I’m gonna let anyone make a move on me.” Olivia gazed up at him and ran her fingers through his wet hair. “No one can ever measure up to you in my eyes, Jerome.” She added, her tone and smile genuine and sweet.

Even though those words resonated within him, he merely rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing. “Just humor me, Shortcake.” She never moved from him, content to feel him help her wash up as well. The water slowly washed away the soap and the conditioner from her body. Her body let out a sigh as his hands now squeezed her chest, her voice squeaking and shaking her head and getting water everywhere. 

“Jerome!” she giggled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She wouldn’t risk saying anything that could ruin this moment. He was always rather rowdy and had to be constantly aware of his surroundings. She would always do her best to make him feel at ease in her home. 

With her hair and body clean, she grabbed a bottle of two in one shampoo that she knew Jerome like and squirted the small amount she needed into her palm. “Close your eyes, Sweetface.” She told him and let her fingers comb through his hair, gently lathering the rinse into his ginger locks.

Her smile spread wider as he leaned into her touches, his breathing relaxed. “I’m happy your hair is growing out. Still don’t forgive those dicks for what they did to it.” She grumbled but concentrated on the task at hand. 

Jerome grinned widely as he recalled the first time she had seen him after his face healed. “Oh I remember the look you had. Thought you’d burn Arkham down. Not that anyone there would complain.” He chuckled, keeping his eyes closed. He’d gladly spend eternity like this. Just him and Olivia. Everything else could disappear and he’d be the happiest man alive. 

She let out a quiet laugh as she heard him growl when she drew her hands back but, he moved back and let the shower rinse the shampoo out. “No better way to start a new round of freedom, Livvie. Comin home, showering with you. Maybe a bit of fun after~.” He ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it all washed out. 

He opened his eyes to see Olivia was gone. Peeking his head around the shower’s partition he saw her open a closet and bring back a couple towels. “Luckily you’ve got plenty of clean clothes here.” She said as she headed back to the shower area only for Jerome to pull her to his body. Looking up at him, she could tell that their bath time wasn’t ending anytime soon.


	14. Day 14: Blood Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of petty thieves licensed by the Pax Penguina have robbed Olivia and she goes out to get back what's hers and exact some vengeance, with Jerome at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'blood play' isn't really big in this chapter but I fell in love with this idea.

The sounds of fighting and gunfire filled the now gory alleyway, the bodies of men either unconscious or dead littered the asphalt. Maniacal cackling also echoed off the brick walls as another body dropped to the ground after Jerome fired off another round from his revolver. “Hot damn, this has some kick, Shortcake!” he exclaimed, thoroughly enjoying the new gift he had received. Olivia had presented the maniac with a custom Taurus Raging Bull revolver and he was already in love with the handgun. She even had a nice little charm dangling off the hammer, a golden J. It didn’t really mean much to him but it did make it stand out as his. While she had a custom Desert Eagle that even had modifications for an extended magazine and the option to put a silencer at the end of the barrel, going as far as to have its own special paint job. 

A group of petty criminals had made off with a rather large sum of money from Olivia’s club profits and even the cozy profit she made off of the Gotham drug trade. She couldn’t let this slide, and Jerome was too happy to assist her in retrieving the cash. ‘Couples’ bonding’ he had referred to it with a hearty giggle as they left to pursue the group. 

The final mook was down on his knees, desperately clutching the money and sobbing as his friends were mercilessly slaughtered by two people he never expected to see; the biggest nightmares Gotham had to offer. “P-Please let me go! I’ve got a license! It’s a legal robbery!” he whimpered, he choked on his words as the barrel of Olivia’s pistol was pressed to his forehead. 

She quirked an eyebrow at the words. “You hear that, Sweetface? Legal crime! Didn’t think the garden variety robber could have a sense of humor!” the two exchanged chuckles as Jerome grabbed the collar of a barely conscious friend of the man and dragged closer to the two.

He shrieked when the battered body was dropped beside him, eyes darting to his comrade. “So, how’s this ‘legal crime’ schtick work?” she asked curiously, her question only met with his panicked breathing and she shook her head then shot his only remaining friend in the skull, him now all alone with two of Gotham’s most dangerous criminals. 

The man screamed, his breathing was even more uneven and heavy as the reality of how idiotic their actions had proven to be. “It-It’s the Pax uh…Penguina! The Pax Penguina! Anyone wanting to do crime has to sign on with Penguin and give him a cut of the take! The cops can’t arrest ya if you’ve got one of these cards on ya!” he managed to blurt out the explanation and, with a heavily shaking hand, he reached into his pocket to show them his card. 

Jerome snatched it from him and read it over quickly. “Huh. Pengy’s feeling pretty ballsy, Livvie. This moron isn’t lying. He’s supposedly covered for Robbery, Looting and Larceny.” Jerome looked the man directly in the eyes and a dark grin spread across his mouth, the scarred smile surely haunting his dreams for weeks to come. “Guy like you…do you even know what larceny is?” he cackled, ripping the card with ease. 

The man whimpered an apology. “You do realize that I’m Penguin’s top partner? I control the drug trade in Gotham. Been that way since Maroni was put down like the dog he was. And ignoring that key fact, I’m not police. I don’t give a shit about this ‘Pax Penguina’. You steal from me or any of my friends and employees, you’ll die.” She declared, voice low and threatening, pressing her gun harder into the man’s forehead.

Jerome’s were alight with sadistic glee as he watched Olivia, noting her eyes turning gold and the small smirk on her face. “Gotta make an example out of the first idiots so the rest’ll fall in line. Nothing too personal.” Were the last words the fool heard before a deafening gunshot cut his sobs once and for all, blood from the shot splattering on Olivia’s unflinching face.

The witch let out a slow breath as the man’s body fell to the ground and Jerome applauded her. “Always such a diabolical joy to watch you, Livvie!” he cheered and pulled her close, eying her now bloody face with a dark hunger in his eyes. 

The gold in her eyes morphed back to the green and brown mismatched irises she was born with and holstered her pistol as Jerome cupped her chin, “We’ll have to take one of the other’s cards and keep a head on display. A proper warning for anyone else stupid enough to make a move on our home-” her words trailed off as the smooth fabric of his gloved hand slid over her cheek, finger trailing over the blood and spreading it further. 

Jerome, urged on from the raw adrenaline, pushed Olivia against one of the alleyway’s brick walls and covered her lips with his own in a deep and passionate kiss. His teeth bit down onto her lower lip, growling as his body pinned hers to the wall and the hand on her cheek moved to her hair, gripping the long, red strands firmly and he began nipping down her neck. Olivia let him tip her head back and let out a shaky breath. “Jerome…we should get back if you’re-eep!” she cried out as he gave a sudden hard bite to her nape, making her body quiver. 

Jerome’s own breathing was accelerating now. “You have zero idea how irresistible you are when we gotta get down and dirty like this.” He groaned and his other hand slid down her side to grasp her thigh, hiking it over his hip and grinding his body to hers. 

Olivia squeaked as Jerome’s hand slid up her thigh to grope her ass, cooing from the friction his pants were causing against her crotch. The hand in her hair moved, cupping her tit and squeezing. “Ahh-” she let her fingers tug his hair now, a soft snarl coming from the ginger man. “I don’t mind getting frisky with you, Sweetface. But-” she took her own turn to bite along his neck, Jerome giving a solid buck of his hips against her and she bit back a moan to tease him. “I’d much rather go back home and have you all to myself, Romeo~” she cooed sweetly, pressing soft kisses along his jawline. “Think we’re gonna have to duke it out to see who’ll come out on top.” She teased with a wink, her heart fluttering at the playful fire that burned in his eyes.


	15. Day 15: Sending Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome arrives back at his cell to discover that Olivia has sent him multiple texts and left him a few voice messages. The two talk via text and she is impatient to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had prewritten, the rest are out of order. I'll try typing them whenever I can. I have a dentist appointment today so I don't know if I'll be writing much. It depends on what gets done. May either be two fillings or getting a tooth potentially pulled. Such a fun guessing game. 
> 
> This is the second one who's topic I changed because I couldn't think of anything for the two provided. But I really love this one. It's not very common that Jerome ends up being the one teased.

Like clockwork, Jerome was escorted back to his cell in Arkham. Given how much trouble he was currently getting up to, he was rather shocked that he had not been thrown into solitary confinement yet. He couldn’t help that he was bored out of his mind!

He sat down on his bed and his eyes drifted to his pillow, lifting it up to find a simple black phone. Olivia had given it to him shortly after he came back to life and they would text or call. Who honestly was going to challenge him? Idiots maybe, but they would quickly learn.

As he turned it on, he noticed that he had missed a few calls and texts from his precious witch. He grinned at her impatience. Little things like this just made him certain that she truly cared. He couldn’t lie, there was a part of him that expected her to leave him like anyone that ever mattered in his life. But, even when he came back with his whole face cut off, she still seemed to love him. Now with his face looking like a funk slice of lunchmeat, she still caressed his now heavily scarred visage with the most loving look on her face.

He listened to the voicemails first, wanting to hear her voice. She was mostly talking about how she missed him, how busy the club has been. Also apologizing for not being able to visit and promising to stop by. Her texts even said as much. He sighed and couldn’t find himself to be too irritated with her feeling clingy. It had been two months since they saw each other. He had to admit it felt strange, someone actively wanting him around and enjoying his company. Not like he’d ever show that however.

He typed into the digital keyboard and sent her a text. ‘Evenin, Livvie!’ he watched the screen, not having much of anything else to do and his fingers tapping rhythmically against his thigh. 

After a few minutes of waiting, he was snapped out of his thoughts as the phone buzzed in his hand. ‘There’s my Sweetface~!’ He could imagine the glee on her face, the woman possibly dashing up and flinging her arms around him with a big hug.

Small cackles slipped from the prisoner as he read her texts. She was telling him how the apartment felt empty without him. ‘You still have Raoul and Tommy. Granted no one can rival my charms. But, you’re hardly alone.’ 

‘That’s not the point! You’re part of my home now, Romeo!’ That sentence caught Jerome off guard. Regardless of how he felt, he knew better than to deny that Olivia was being truthful. She was passion incarnate in every sense of the word. She may lie to herself, but she kept it real with everyone else. 

He had zero idea on how to respond to such a pure and heartfelt message. Thankfully she sent another message shortly after. ‘You just say the word and I will bust you out. You know they can’t stop me.’ A wide smirk spread over his face. 

‘Always so willing to raise hell for me, Shortcake. You know how to make a fella feel loved.’ 

‘You’re goddamn right I am! I have my friends sure. But I’d raze this city for you.’ 

‘Oh and I believe it. Would kill to see it.’ 

‘How much longer are you gonna be cooped up? Been too long, Romeo.’ He always pretended to gag at the name, but it did make his heart flutter. Only slightly of course.

‘I may or may not have a plan in the works. You may be included. But I can’t ever leave you alone, Shortcake. You’re just too much fun.’ In truth he did have a plan. Jervis and Jonathan were on board with him hunting down his brother as it also allowed them to run amok as well.

‘Well, for your sake, you better hope that’s in just a few days.’ 

He quirked an eyebrow at that text. ‘Oh? Are you threatening me, Livvie?’ 

‘I have my ways, Jerome my love.’ And after that, she sent another message. ‘And here I’ve been wearing that one pair of panties you love so much.’ 

Now, Jerome Valeska was not a simple man by any means. But, he was still a man. ‘You mean that purple and lacy one?’ he sent the question and for around a minute, he received nothing.

All he received as confirmation was a picture of Olivia with the waistband of what looked to be her favorite fluffy pajama pants to show enough of the panties that the skin of her thighs was visible as well as the Wheel of Hecate tattoo on her hip just above the panties. Jerome’s nostrils flared as he exhaled, his grip on his phone tightening. ‘You’re really gonna tease me like this, Livvie? I really don’t see the point.’ 

‘I may have to just keep spamming you at night until you get it together and come home~’ he glared at that tilde. He knew it foretold mischief at his expense. 

‘And that is a punishment how exactly? Curious how I’m suffering in this scenario.’ 

She fired back far too quickly for his liking. ‘Because we both know it’s so much better to touch. But, you’ll be stuck in the most long distance strip tease in Gotham. Looking but no touching~ ;)’ 

As he was thinking up a retort, she sent yet another text! ‘It’s such a shame too. I just got something fun in the mail I’m dying to try with you! Guess I’m just gonna have to go solo for awhile longer. :’(’ 

His hand was shaking and he squeezed his thigh. ‘Livvie. Darlin. If I end up getting blue balls cause you wanna be a tease, we’re gonna have to have a very firm talk.’ 

‘Hmm. Then you can use that clever brain to figure out how to come home. The bed’s too damn cold without you.’ And as if to drive her point home, she sent another picture, this time sans pants with the message ‘Chilly without bae :\’

Jerome groaned, ignoring the thick thighs that he adored. ‘It’s winter, Liv! Put your damn pants back on! I can already see goosebumps! And flattery won’t get you anywhere right now.’ 

‘Yes sir. Ah it’s about lights out for you. Better get to sleep~’ 

“Don’t you even think of ignoring my texts now.’ She had been the only one to ever actually be able to throw the playful banter back at him. And while he loved her for it, he was hating it in this moment.

‘Oh? And what do you plan to do? You’re locked up nice and tight in Arkham, Sweetface.’ She was baiting him. She was absolutely baiting him. 

Another photo was sent to him, more selfie style now, Olivia was holding a pillow and was clearly topless, the pillow covering a majority of her torso and her breasts pressing together as she was pouting. ‘It doesn’t smell like you anymore.’

‘If you freeze your tits off because you wanna be petty, we will have to fight, Livvie.’ Though he was touched that she missed even his scent. 

‘Cold making me sleepy…’

Jerome heaved a heavy sigh, this was expected. The woman lived her whole life in the desert heat of Las Vegas. Of course Gotham’s weather would mess with her. ‘We’ll continue this later. You sleep for now. I shouldn’t be in here much longer.’

‘Good. You’re always really warm. And, if I find out anyone but you has seen these and the others I might send, I…fuck. Brain don’t wanna work.’ 

He snorted at her response then sent his last message. ‘Never you worry that pretty little head. Anyone catches even a peek, I’ll tear their eyes out and flush them down the toilet. Night, Shortcake.’ She sent back a kissing emoji then a sleeping one. 

Jerome settled into bed after turning his phone off. “It seems I’m gonna have to bust out quicker now. Hatty and Baghead shouldn’t mind. Laying low for a while before carrying out the plan won’t hurt.” He muttered as his eyes fluttered shut, dreaming of the cold woman on the other side of town.


End file.
